The invention relates generally to an apparatus for drying or removing adhering substances from the surface of a wet continuous strand or other non-absorptive material which is advanced along its longitudinal axis. The subject air wiper is designed to dry wire moving at high speeds so that the wire can be ink-printed immediately after drying. One or more air wipers treat the wire as it moves. Each air wiper utilizes the same compressed-air source to dry the wire as well as a single vacuum pump for exhaust. Cone deflectors direct the wet air away from the wire and toward the vacuum chamber.
Prior art air wipers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,579 to Hoddinott) are not capable of removing all of the cooling water from the insulated wire traveling at speeds of over 1000 meters per minute (MPM). These air wipers are limited by their ability and means to handle the removal of the water on the wire and yet keep the line speed moving quickly. Additionally, previously employed commerical air wipers that have employed various types of compressed air or vacuum systems have failed to accommodate the proportional increases in line speeds with the resulting increases in accumulated water. The principle of prior art air wipers employing either compress air jets or devices which pass the wire through air-evacuated by high volume vacuum air blowers resulted in failure to remove an adequate amount of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,466 to Wong et al disclosures a web drying method and apparatus having a supply of heated air and suction pumps for drying a web in a paper making machine. This invention outlines a dewatering and partial drying system in a paper making machine. A vacuum is used only in relation to holding the web as it allows hot air to be blown over the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,565 to Moss is a typical compressed air wiper. It is similar to many on the market and stripes the water on the wire at low speeds only. At high speeds the unit is overwhelmed and the wire leaving the wiper is still wet and unusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,132 to Herbert again shows a web drier that provides air under pressure to a moving web. Exhaust means have the capacity to remove relatively greater amounts of air than is supplied by the air supply pump. This invention basically is a heating and drying apparatus for printing ink with a web process and is another illustration of the prior art status.